The Beacon Hills Vampire
by mattwilliams1993
Summary: Scotts brother john who was made into a vampire has returned to town but is followed by an old enemy of Damon's the vampire that turned him this story shows John trying to adjust while also stopping his enemies
1. Chapter 1

**The Beacon hills vampire Chapter 1**

**Beacon Hills**

John McCall stands on the border of his home town he starts to walk forward when he remembers the day he left years ago and starts to have second thoughts as he thinks back to when he was bitten and turned into a vampire.

**Flashback**

John is in class trying to keep himself awake he drills along to the teacher talking about history the bell finally rings he smirks as he gets up and gathers his stuff and leaves the room he grabs some of his books from his locker when he feels something prick his neck and slumps to the floor.

When he comes too he finds he's lying in the clearing in the forest he looks around but when he tries to move his neck he feels pain in his neck and brushes his hand discovering a bleeding wound he groans.

A voice said "do you want the pain to stop" John looked around seeing a man standing over him he gets angry "what did you do" the man says "I think you already know I bit you but that bottle you see has my blood drink it and you will become like me".

John said "what makes you think I am going to drink this" the man replied "we will see" he walked away from John who looked at the blood and felt something and grabbed the bottle and drank it down he yelled in pain as he felt the wound on his neck close up.

John got to his feet and walked out of the forest later he was sitting on his bed in his room in transition he could hear the blood of his brother and his mother downstairs he was unsure of what to do when Scott came into the room.

John said "bro can we do this later please Scott said "whats wrong with you" John looked up vision blurring and said "please bro leave I don't know what will happen".

Scott said "okay" he started to leave when John suddenly shot up from the bed grabbed Scott and sank his teeth into Scotts neck.

John pulled away and released Scott who fell to the floor slightly unconscious John felt the blood changing him and he looked in the mirror as his face started to contort and saw his teeth sharpen to fangs".

He heard something and spun round finding the vampire who bit him standing behind him",

The man said "I knew you would do it welcome to a new life sort of" John immediately tried to punch him but the man moved with inhuman speed and was behind him he grabbed john and threw him knocking him to the floor".

He said "come now you cannot beat me you only been one of us for five minutes I have years on you". John got to his feet spitting up the blood in his mouth and said "that may be but let's see if".

Scott coughing as he started to recover cut him off the man said "well now you're about to have some problems I can help".

John said "what do you mean" the man replied "well among the speed and power you have we also have a mental compulsion you can make him forget what happened it either that or".

John said "fine but why did you do this you could have turned anyone yet" the man replied "I'm afraid that you won't find out" john bared his fangs and said "have it your way".

He ignored the man and walked over to Scott and said "bro" Scott looked up and immediately backed away but john reached out and said "bro it alright nothing happened you came in here and you fell over".

John was surprised when Scott got up nodded his head and left the room the man said "well done not bad" John replied "I think you should leave now you've done enough".

The man replied "I am leaving but you sure you don't wish to come with me I can teach you how to control the hunger and teach you how to use your new skills".

John said "very well" the man nodded and said "come on then grab your stuff and meet me" he went to jump out the window when he said "oh and call me Damon".

John nodded as he jumped out the window John quickly scribbled out a note and grabbed a bag and threw in some clothes he added the passport to his bag so the excuse he wrote on the letter would make sense.

He went to the window but turned back and said "I'm sorry brother but I will be back "as soon as I learn how to controls this" he jumped through the window.

He headed to meet up with Damon and put his bag in the back and got in as the two drove away from beacon hills

End flashback

John looks at a photo in his hand and remembers what happened after he left the town.

Flashback

John sits in the backseat of Damon's car Damon who is driving says "you hungry".

John nods his head Damon replied "good because we have a stop coming up and it's your first lesson".

As he speaks he pulls the car into a gas station he parks the car by one of the pumps and jumps out john follows as he fills the car with gas.

After doing so he walks into the shop to pay he hands over the money the woman behind the counter smiles at him when Damon says "care to help me with something".

John watches the compulsion take effect and the woman comes out from behind the counter Damon says "feed" john replied "no I" he stepped back when he heard her heartbeat and sped forward and sank his teeth into her neck.

He started to drain her when Damon said "that's enough john tries to stop but cant as he feels the hunger overwhelm him and he sinks his teeth in further.

Damon pulls john away and said "enough you feed then you leave but you've done it now and before john can blink he speeds forward and snaps the woman's neck.

John shouts "what are you doing" Damon replied "I'm teaching you what can happen if you lose control like you just did you have so much to learn.

It takes about a year and a half but john finally gets the hang of his vampirism and learns control Damon teaches him to use his anger to control his hunger".

John is drinking from a blood bag in Damon's house when Damon comes in and said "you did well today".

John nodded but said "I've got to ask why did you bite me was it just a spur of the moment thing or was it planned".

Damon went to reply when suddenly the door was kicked in and several gun shots were heard Damon cursed "they found me".

John said "who" Damon replied "not your concern just" before he could speak another shot was fired and Damon slumped to the floor.

John tried to see the attackers when he was grabbed and pushed to his knees".

A voice said "hello Damon long been a long time bet you thought you wouldn't see me again".

Damon coughed and looked up and said "hello Diego still want me dead won't make any difference".

Diego laughed and said "I'm not here to kill you Damon I have something more fun in mind I see you made a new friend dies he know what you have done".

John said "I know enough" and bared his fangs Diego laughed "Damon what is with you and turning teenagers like you turned me" he bared his fangs.

Damon said "leave him out of this is between us let him go" Diego laughed "you should of thought of that before you turned him now you both die".

He moved his hand and the two guards with him fired but Damon got to his feet and sped at one of them and broke his neck the man crumpled to the floor the other man tried to fire but john grabbed him and sank his teeth in before snapping his neck.

Diego said "impressive but you should know there is more where that came from and would you like to know what was in those bullets they were laced with vervain".

Damon roared and bared his fangs and grabbed john who had fallen to the floor and sped up the stairs.

Diego laughed as more men came into the house he said "find them kill them both".

Upstairs john said "what the hell is going on" Damon replied "it's a long story basically that man he hates me".

John said "I can see that but why what did you do" Damon replied "he blames me for the death of his sister".

John said "you killed his sister why" Damon replied "I had no choice she wanted to out my kind"

As he spoke he stabbed Alex with a knife and said "getting the vervain out it won't kill but it weakens us".

John said "so Diego you killed his sister and you swore revenge" Damon replied "yes that's it now you need to get out of here this is not your fight".

John pulled out the knife and dropped it and said "no way am I leaving you" Damon said "go there's someone in beacon hills who can help you he knows about us go".

John nodded and quickly used vampire speed to grab his stuff he jumped through the window and bolted.

Damon said "good luck" as he faced the door which was kicked in and several smoke bombs were dropped Damon was grabbed and knocked unconscious.

Before he passed out he saw Diego who said "we're done here" one of guards said "what about the other one".

Diego replied "he's wasn't the target leave him we'll find him later let's get him out of here" the guards nodded and grabbed Damon's body and left the house.

Diego looked around the room before following the others.

**End flashback**

John puts the picture away and remembers Damon final instruction and heads into town he sees the animal clinic in the distance when he hears something and spins round finding someone standing behind him holding a gun".

John says "who are you" the man replied "call me Duncan you don't remember me do you".

John looks the man over recognition burning in his eyes he turns to run when suddenly he pulls the trigger john falls to the floor Duncan said "Diego sends his best".

John struggles to his feet but Duncan said oh those bullets are laced with werewolf venom you will be dead before you can get help".

John bared his fangs but the man had already gone john felt the poison and quickly sped in the direction of the animal clinic he got outside but groaned as he felt the poison in his veins and his fangs extend and he reached out and knocked on the door".

Which opened before he blacked out the man caught him and bought him inside.

In an undisclosed location Damon recovered and discovered he was chained to a wall he looked around when a voice said "welcome back Damon he stepped into the light".

Damon groaned "where are we and why am I still alive" the man replied "we're in beacon hills and you are an important part to our plan so you will be kept alive for now".

Damon said "so this isn't about your sister" Diego laughed "partly except she's not dead and she has been here the whole time he stepped aside revealing a blond woman she said "hello Damon let's begin".

To be continued

This is a pilot Plz say nice things.


	2. Chapter 2

**The beacon hills vampire chapter 2 **

Picking up a couple of days where we left off in the animal clinic john finally recovers from being shot with werewolf venom by someone.

He sits up and looks around a voice says "glad you're alive even though with your kind it's hard to tell".

John looks round as a black man steps forward he says "thanks Deaton sorry about bringing you into this".

Deaton waved his hand in the air "it's not a problem but one thing your brother does he know what you are yet".

John looked Deaton in the eye and said "no how do I tell him that I fed on him whilst in transition I may have compelled him to forget but if he ever remembers".

Deaton replied "well maybe you don't know your brother as well as you think you do".

John grabbed his bag which was on the floor and said "well I would tell him but I don't want him involved in this whoever shot me has some very powerful connections so ill be going I need food thanks again for your help".

He walked out not hearing Deaton say "I think your brother will understand more than you think".

John left the animal clinic and headed back into the forest he dropped his bag behind a tree.

He slid down by the tree and waited for dome prey to come so he could feed.

When there was a sound John's ears pricked up as he heard a sound in the distance he ran towards it and found himself standing outside an ice rink he focused his hearing.

And heard a fight going on inside he reached out and carefully pushed open the door and pulled up his hood before stepping inside.

John moved around under the cover of darkness he got a good cover point where he could see what was going on he saw two people talking.

He used his vampire sight to see more clearly and saw that one was taller than the other john listened to what was being said when the older man struck at the other and knocked him to the floor.

He said "you can't stop this you have no chance against me" the boy on the floor said "take him then I don't care I have a feeling that it won't make a difference".

John recognized the voice and backed away from what was going on when he knocked something he quickly sped away before he could be caught.

Later he sped back to the tree line and bent down to grab his bag when he heard a sound like a round being chambered.

He spun round coming face to face with a man pointing a gun at him he said "you know it's dangerous to be out here at night have an explanation".

John said "do I need one I'm a citizen of this town and last time I checked this was a free country now if you don't mind".

He grabbed his bag when the man fired his gun but john moved to the side the bullets missing him the man was confused.

He tried to fire again but john sped behind him and sank his teeth into his neck he pulled back the man falling to the floor".

John approached the man who looked up and said "what are you" john replied "I'm no one he bit his wrist and held it to the man and said "drink this it will help".

The man laughed and said "why would I do that" john said "do you want to live or not".

The man says "fine and drank" john said "see you later hunter" he grabbed his bag and sped away.

The man watched after him utterly confused he got up to give chase when he heard a growl and was attacked.

Hours later john was in the animal clinic with Deaton when the door was heard Deaton said "it's your brother you should tell him you are here he missed you when you left".

John replied "I can't last time I was in the same room as him I sank my teeth into him to complete transition.

Deaton said "I know that but he's your brother" john said "he's behind me isn't he".

Another voice says "yes I am" john turned round seeing his brother behind him.

Scott said "so you're a vampire" john replied "yes" Scott replied "explains a lot that's why you bit me".

John replied "yes when you came into my room I was in the middle of transition basically blood crazy and you were the closest human in range so".

Scott replied "I understand" john nodded and he embraced his brother then pulled away Scott said "you feel cold".

John replied "sorry well I am dead but mostly I'm bloody hungry so I'm practically desiccating on the spot here".

"The thing about being a vampire is we need blood so I'm gonna go and steal some blood bags from the hospital".

He walked past his brother and was about to leave when Scott said "okay but you are going to stay right".

John replied "yh I'll be around I've got to find the vampire who bit me he was taken by someone I'll tell you later when I'm not about to turn to dust".

He sped out of the animal clinic Scott looked at Deaton and said "thanks for telling me he was here but he seemed distant".

Deaton replied "sorry Scott unfortunately vampires are beyond my expertise if you want information you will have to ask him".

Scott sighed "yh that won't be easy he doesn't have a heart beat means I can't catch him out if he lies".

Deaton laughed lightly and said "I'm sure you will figure it out you should go"

Scott nodded and left the animal clinic Deaton watched him leave when he heard the door and he went to see who it was".

Meanwhile john used his vampire powers to sneak into the hospital and acquired a few blood bags he drank one bag to sate his hunger and then slipped out of the hospital before he was caught.

He returned home and used the window and found Scott sat on his bed he said "thought I wasn't coming back".

He embraced his brother then pulled back and sat down on his bed Scott said "you owe me an explanation you said "you'd tell me what happened".

John grabbed a blood bag and poured emptied it into a glass before grabbing a bottle of whisky out of his bag Scott said "do I want to know where you got that from".

John poured the whisky into the glass that had the blood in he saw another glass and said "want some never too young to drink".

Scott replied "okay" john poured a small amount of whisky into the other glass and gave it to his brother he took the glass with the blood in it and sat on the bed he drank from the glass and put it down.

Scott watched him before saying "how can you even drink aren't you dead".

John replied "it's not that cut and dry as long as I have a balance of human blood I can eat and drink like normal but I can get drunk like you can't right werewolf".

Scott said "how you know" john replied "I saw you plus vampires can kind of tell it why I shouldn't stay near you our kind have been enemies since the beginning of time".

Scott said "you're still my brother so I can deal" john said "understood I kind of need to unpack" Scott nodded and downed the whisky and passed john the glass.

Scott left the room john shut the door behind him and put his bag on the bed and unzipped it while he emptied his clothes out and kept the blood bags in their as well as the bottles of whisky.

He zipped up the bag and pushed it under the bed and lied down and pulled out the phone and dialed Damon's number.

Meanwhile Damon was still locked up in the cell when he heard a noise and remembered his phone was in his pocket prior to his capture he stretched as much as the chains would allow so he could see that there was no one outside.

He answered the phone and said "john" on the other end john said "Damon where are you"

Damon replied "things happened all I know is I'm somewhere in beacon hills" john replied "well that's can't be a coincidence".

Damon said "didn't think so either he heard something and said "sorry got to go can't let them see my phone" he put the phone down.

John put his phone down and cursed.

Back in the cell the woman who was there stepped in front of the cell Damon said "what do you want with me Rebecca is this because I tried to kill you".

Rebecca laughed "that its only part of the reason but you are only one part of the plan I need another vampire and a werewolf so just sit tight soon my hunters will have your little protégé will be bought here".

She turned away from the cell and walked away Damon smiled and remembered how he was shot prior to being bought here and pulled held the bullet he kept an eye on the cell the dug the bullet into his hand.

To be continued

Next time john adjusts back to life in beacon hills and helps his brother deal with his supernatural issues.

Plz review


	3. Chapter 3

**The beacon hills vampire chapter 3**

A week has passed since john returned to beacon hills he has been training his brother in using his werewolf powers.

Scott charged at john and struck at him but john moved and knocked him to the floor

John said "you did well your getting faster not my speed but you're good" he offered a hand and pulled Scott to his feet.

He turned and sat down Scott said "how did you know about werewolves" john replied "while away from town with Damon we ran across this wolf pack we helped them escape from some hunters".

"Then we killed them the hunters let's just say I ate well that night" Scott replied "well that works anyway I need to go to school".

John said "yh same here provided I didn't get kicked out for failure to attend".

Scott nodded and left the room john grabbed a blood bag from under his bed and added it to a school bag as well as some school books and left.

Later he was waiting to see the head as his absence had been noticed he was watching the kids pass in the hall and imagined feeding on them he pushed the feeling aside when he heard the intercom "Mr. Argent will see you now".

John stepped into the office he saw the principal who was sat behind the desk and sat opposite him.

The principal looked up and said "Mr. McCall the reason you have been called in here is that there have been several absences that you haven't given an excuse for if you don't mind my asking where were you during these times.

John stood up and looked the principal in the eye and said "I was travelling with a friend of mine It was rather sudden but I promise it won't happen again".

The man behind the desk said "of course you may go now get to your classes john nodded and stood up and walked out of the office he flashed his fangs for good measure.

Later he was sitting in chemistry class he listened to the teacher and just wanted the day to end.

Meanwhile Scott was with stiles his friend and had told him about his brother leaving out the vampire thing stiles said "cool then said "Erica though a right bitch".

Scott replied "yh" they both looked up and got yelled at by the teacher for talking".

John smiled and said "brother you fool" the bell rang and he got up to leave when the teacher Mr. Harris said "Mr. McCall can I speak with you a moment".

John cursed silently as the last kid went out and closed the door behind him" the teacher said "I hope I don't need to tell you how important tomorrow test is do I".

John replied "no sir you don't" Harris replied "good I hope you're not a slacker like stilinski or the other McCall I have to teach".

John said "of course not sir" he walked out of the classroom and mumbled "bloody tosser".

Later john was eating lunch in the cafeteria on his own he noticed two people a girl and a boy watching him he ignored their stares and got up to leave when Scott sat down at his table".

Scott said "bro you alright" john replied "I'm fine this is harder than I fought I can hear the thumping of their hearts I just want to".

Scott said "maybe you should go home" john replied "I'm fine I can contain the hunger don't worry now don't want anyone else to know".

Scott got up to leave when john said "those two are they like you" Scott looked where john was looking and said "yes" john replied "okay let me know if they annoy you ill tear them a new one".

Scott smiled and walked away john watched then got up and left he went to the bathroom and took splashed water on his face but still heard the pounding.

He pushed it aside and left the bathroom when he heard the bell to head to his next class.

Later john showed up at lacrosse to keep an eye on his brother Scott was warming the bench for the game stiles who was sat next to him said "whats with your brother".

Scott replied "he's fine" stiles replied "you're lying Scott I've seen things it's like he's dead".

Scott said "stiles leave it alone he'll be okay just stay away from him okay he has only been back a day and he's a little temperamental".

Stiles said "if you say so ill drop the subject" Scott nodded and saw john he said "I'll be back in a second he got up and walked away from stiles who watched his friend leave but then followed.

Scott followed john somewhere out of earshot and said you came" john replied "yh you're my brother but you should go your raising suspicions the hunters".

John scoffed "you think I'm scared of them they ate nothing if they get in my way I will kill them I'm here to find Damon I called him last night he's here somewhere".

Scott went to reply when stiles came round the corner and said "what's going on here".

Scott said "stiles get out of here now" stiles ignored his friend and faced john and said "what are you not a werewolf".

John said "you can't comprehend what I am and I suggest you heed your friends advice and leave he's my brother you honestly think I could hurt my brother".

"Right now the only one who in any real danger is you" John's face contorted as he bared his fangs".

Scott said "bro stop stiles said "you're a vampire aren't you so are you the one behind the body that was found".

John moved away from stiles and said "no but if there's another it wasn't smart usually our kind kills then hides the body so at a guess whatever did this isn't in control I'll look into it".

He turned and sped away from the school stiles said "well now we need to talk" stiles walked away Scott watched his brother before following his friend.

John made his way into the forest he saw a trail of blood by a tree and walked over when he heard something and ducked as a bullet shot over his head and into a tree.

John spun round and growled and bared his fangs he said it's you" the Hunter who ambushed him recently said "what did you do to me".

John said "I did nothing I saved your life" the man growled and dropped his gun and lunged at john who moved and he slammed into a tree john reached behind into his pocket and pulled out a knife.

The man pulled away from the tree and attacked again john blocked and slashed at him with the knife the man fell to the floor.

John put the blade away and walked over to the man who was struggling to rise he said "what did you do".

John replied "I'm trying to help you right now you are a danger to everyone around you the hunger your feeling right now you want to feed and anyone who gets in your way is collateral damage".

The man said "okay what do I do I can't control the hunger" john replied "let me help I can teach you there is " he was cut off as several smoke bombs landed at his feet and exploded.

John covered his face and looked around when he felt something press against his neck he tried to turn when a voice said "don't move this gun is filled with werewolf venom one shot and your dead john".

John grinded his teeth "you" Diego laughed and said "yes me now if you will just step forward and come with me or maybe I will go after your brother".

With great speed john spun round knocking the gun out of Diego s hand and pushing him up against a tree Diego laughed and said "you going to kill me get it over with".

John said "ask and I will oblige you" he pushed his hand into his chest and went to twist when Diego twisted out of johns grip and drove a blade between his ribs.

John fell to the floor Diego stepped around him and said "have a nice sleep and I will be taking your friend he reached down and picked up the unconscious hunter and sped away".

John groaned and pushed the blade out of his body and got to his feet and cursed and punched a tree causing it to split in two.

He slid down the body of the tree holding his gut as he felt his wound but saw it wasn't healing and pulled the knife from the ground and examined it and saw it was coated in werewolf venom.

John groaned feeling the poison in his system he looked up but his vision was blurring but he saw a figure step towards him before he passed out.

Meanwhile Diego returned with the hunter and went to lock him in a cell when he saw it broken open and Damon missing and the guards out cold he dropped the hunter and said "Rebecca"

The woman came round the corner and said "what" she noticed and said "you let him escape how could you have been so stupid ".

Diego said "this wasn't my fault sister this was the poor excuses for guards you knew Damon was" Rebecca held up a hand and Diego fell to the flood holding his throat.

She said "don't question my orders brother you also failed to bring Damon's protégé but you did bring me a second vampire so now we will have to use you".

Diego tried to argue but Rebecca knocked him out with a spell the guards woke and Rebecca said "secure the prisoners then go and bring me the one known as john McCall".

She turned and walked away while the guards grabbed Diego and the unconscious hunter and secured them in the cells".

To be continued.

Next time john helps his brother deal with his problems while trying to figure out his own keep reading to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**The beacon hills vampire Chapter 4**

Picking up where a few hours from where we left off john wakes up after being stabbed with a blade coated in werewolf venom.

John sits up once he feels his healing kicking in and sees Deaton who says "do you understand the meaning of being careful.

John smiles and says "yes not my fault my enemies seem to have an unlimited supply of werewolf venom".

John got to his feet when Deaton said "oh your brothers here he found out".

John groaned as Scott came in and embraced his brother john pulled back and said "I'm fine the venom won't kill me just weaken me".

Scott said "who did this to you anyway" john turned away from his brother before turning back and said "I have no idea all I know is its someone who Damon wronged at some point vampires live along time".

Scott said "okay maybe I can help so you don't get poisoned again" john replied "bro as much as it would help I don't even know who I'm up against I have a feeling there is more where they come from".

As john spoke he sped out the room Scott watched him leave and said "why is he being so stubborn".

Deaton laughed and said "seems that's a trait you both share he's only trying to protect you".

Scott scoffed "well maybe I don't need his protection when I" he bared his fangs" John said "I'm not doubting your abilities as a werewolf but you've got your own problems to deal with and I don't want you involved in mine".

John stepped back in the room as he spoke Scott replied "you know" John said "I saw you I know about the problems with the hunters and the Kanima but trust me compared to what my kind has to deal with it would make the argents look like pushovers".

Scott said "I find that very hard to believe" John replied "well it's very true it was one of these hunters who I got this knife from well he wouldn't need it anymore".

Scott said "so you killed him" John replied "I'm not sure I fed on him then stabbed him with his own knife I only think he is dead".

Scott said "anyway are you gonna let me help you or not" John said "fine but you should know that vampires and werewolves have a rivalry going back to the dawn of time and I won't lie I have killed werewolves".

Scott looked shocked but said "okay" John replied "I did say you wouldn't like it but before we do anything I need food" he sped away.

Scott looked at Deaton and said "think he was telling the truth couldn't tell" Deaton replied "go after him" Scott nodded and left the animal clinic".

Meanwhile John made his way home and broke open a blood bag and drank from it to get his strength back when he heard the window and saw slumped on the floor Damon.

John quickly pushed the blood bag under the bed and shut the door to his room and knelt by Damon who was bleeding and shook him there was no response.

John tried again Damon coughed and woke up John said "what the hell happened" Damon replied "well I just broke out of a cell by digging a bullet into my hand so have you got any food I'm desiccating here".

John nodded and grabbed a blood bag from under his bed and passed it to Damon who drank it and said "thanks bit dry" John said "sorry I didn't bring a hot teenage girl".

He offered a hand and helped Damon up who went and lay down on the bed John said "so do I get an explanation as to where you were"

Damon said "I would tell you but I don't know all I know is I was in a cell with vervain being injected into my system".

John replied "I get that part was it Diego" Damon said "yes but turns out his sister is still alive and she seems to want to destroy me".

John said "totally understandable from what you told me you did try to kill her so of course she holds a grudge".

Damon nodded and said "well isn't that the truth so what are we gonna do" John said "I suggest we find them and we stop them".

Damon said "okay now since I've been gone whats being happening here" John replied "well seems that this town has its own supernatural issues well there are werewolves here and there some kind of creature attacking people here".

Damon sighed and said "explains why this place smells like wet dog let me guess your brother is a werewolf".

John nodded and said "but let's have some fun I really want to snack on the hunters in this town I turned one of them by accident then he was captured by Diego ".

Damon said "so they have two now that is not very good now all they need is a werewolf and there is a lot of them here so who the hell do we protect".

John replied "well so far my brother is the only werewolf I've met the others seem like total pricks so can we punish them like our kind has been doing to theirs since the dawn of time".

Damon laughed and said "okay we can have some fun but first I need sleep you know to get rid of the rest of the vervain".

John nodded and said "sure you're lucky I've got to go to school where one of the hunters is the principle luckily he doesn't know about me wouldn't make any difference".

John stood at the door but turned round and said "oh if you want a drink there are several bottles of whisky under the bed also don't get caught".

Damon scoffed and said "I know how to hide you know" John nodded and grabbed his bag of school stuff and left the room".

As he stepped outside he saw Scott waiting outside John said "did you just" Scott finished "hear all that yes I did" he folded his arms and continued "so that is Damon and you think it's okay for a blood thirsty vampire to stay here".

John said "don't worry bro he's in control of his hunger just like I am you remember I only nearly ate your best friend oh keep him away from me I know he's your best friend but he is a right pain".

Scott said "okay I'll do what I can but we need your help we know who the Kanima is but Derek and his pack want to kill them so we need to get to them first".

John said "okay what do you need from me" Scott replied "well I have to go up against Derek and since you said you were faster so I was".

John cut him off and said "okay Ill help but I don't want anyone else to know of our kind but I'll help".

Scott nodded and let John walk past him he looked at the door where Damon was and walked in the opposite direction.

Later John had completed two lessons and was snacking on a blood bag in his locker a voice said "so whats your damage".

John slipped the blood empty blood bag back into his locker and turned round finding stiles standing behind him".

John said "thanks for keeping him away from me bro what do you want" Stiles replied "I want to know the truth".

John replied "look man I'm sorry for nearly feeding on you yesterday and I know you protect my brother but you need to understand I would never hurt him well apart from that one time".

Stiles said "when you fed on him while in transition right" John looked away for a moment but said "how'd you know that oh wait you seriously didn't type in vampire on the internet did you".

Stiles said "no of course not" john scoffed "I may not be a werewolf but I know your lying isn't that how you found out what Scott was you shouldn't always trust that stuff though but I'm interested what did it say about vampires".

Stiles explained john scoffed and said "okay I'll give you a run down well I have a reflection holy water or crosses don't affect me the only thing is thresholds I have to be invited in or the owner has to be dead".

Stiles said "so a stake through the heart" john nodded "that would kill me as would being bitten by a werewolf but please don't tell Scott that".

Stiles said "might be a little late for that" john looked stiles in the eye and said "he's round the corner isn't he".

As he spoke Scott came round the corner john said "would you two stop winding me up your gonna make me want to rip someone apart vampires aren't werewolves but we have enhanced emotions we feel everything twice as powerful as most humans".

Scott nodded and backed away John shut his locker and started to walk away but turned back and said "oh if you still want my help I will see you later".

John walked away Later he was standing outside watching the lacrosse practice when his heard the sound of blood dripping he walked towards where the sound was coming from".

He found a body on the floor with teeth marks to the neck John looked around pulling his hood up and started to move away when he heard the sound of rounds being chambered.

A voice said "hello again" John replied "Diego" the voice replied "no I'm afraid Diego is disposed off but there is someone who wants to see you so you will be coming with us.

John laughed and bared his fangs and said "what makes you think I am going to be coming with you".

The man laughed and immediately all of them opened fire John dove to the floor to block the shots flying over his head and sped forward and disarmed one of the guards and grabbed him and pulled him away and held him tightly by the throat.

He looked at the others and said "put down your weapons or I will kill this bastard one of the others said "you don't have the guts we heard you talking".

John scoffed and said "you seem to forget that I was trained to control my hunger so I will ask you again put down your weapons".

The man looked to contemplate putting the gun down when suddenly from behind them someone sped at them and started tearing into them the guards opened fire.

John saw his chance and sank his teeth into the guard he was holding and sped forward and grabbed another guard and broke his neck.

The others ran and john spun round seeing Damon standing behind him John said "feeling better then".

Damon replied "yes and I needed to sate my hunger but I didn't see Diego here so" John said "I don't know all I know is I heard the sound of blood and found this" he indicated the body.

Damon knelt down by the body and said "this was a werewolf attack" John said "but the marks on the neck" Damon replied "yes but then see this he moved out of the way and saw the claw marks on the body.

He stepped back and said "so this was he heard a sound and said "we should go we don't want to get caught by the police" Damon nodded and sped away John followed.

They both returned to his house and John closed the window and said "what do they want with us".

Damon replied "I don't think they wanted us they wanted you I heard what they said then there is what Rebecca told me she said that I was only one part of the plan that two vampires and one werewolf".

John grabbed a bottle of whisky and took a swig before putting it down he said "so we need to protect the werewolves and figure out what ritual can be used with the blood of two vampires and a werewolf".

John walked away Damon said "where you going now" John replied "I promised my brother I would help him with something you welcome to come as long as you aren't seen".

Damon said "I can do that so we going" John nodded and opened the window before jumping out Damon followed".

Meanwhile the guards who attempted to ambush John returned to Rebecca who was looking at something she looked up and said "I see you failed to bring me the boy I'm disappointed".

One of the guards said "we tried but Damon helped him and they escaped but while they are together now so what can we do".

Rebecca said "very well get out of my sight you miserable failures" the guards nodded and excited the room".

Rebecca cursed and punched the wall when a deep voice said "how is the plan going" Rebecca turned round seeing a sprit clocked in shadow.

She said "we are in progress but we are having some trouble my hunters are human we need supernatural help".

The sprit said "very well I give you my permission to use the imprisoned vampires but be careful".

Rebecca said "yes master" she stepped through a doorway and entered another room she raised her hand and the room lit up revealing thousands of cells filled with vampires she went to one of the cells when the vampire within sped at the cells and pushed against the cell doors trying to grab Rebecca".

Who raised her hand and the vampire revealed to be a woman fell to her knees Rebecca said "calm down I have what you need I want you to go into town and kill the two vampires named as Damon and John oh and anyone else who gets in your way you have my permission to kill them".

The woman said "what of my friends" Rebecca said "take two others with you my hunters will assist you but you must not feed on them".

The female vampire nodded and Rebecca opened the cell she stepped out Rebecca watched as two others stepped out of the cell and the three of them sped off Rebecca said "whether you succeed or not matters very little.

She laughed

To be continued Next time John helps his brother with his problems whilst Rebecca continues to try and take him down will John and Damon survive keep reading to find out

Plz review


	5. Chapter 5

**The beacon hills vampire Chapter 5**

Picking up hours where we left off john and Damon head out to meet Scott john stops just before where he is too meet with Scott.

Damon slows down as john says "remember if you fight" Damon sighed and finished "keep out of sight I know the drill".

John said "of course just testing you" he walks towards the clearing to meet with Scott.

Meanwhile the three vampires released by Rebecca are getting their strength back by feeding on humans they didn't realize that they were being watched by Derek and his pack that were on their way to meet Scott".

One of Derek's betas Erica said "what the hell did we just see" Derek replied "I have no idea"

One of the others Isaac said "I think Scott knows something and then there's the fact did any of us know he had a brother who I don't believe is a werewolf".

Derek said "well we can ask him, when we see him in a minute as for whatever those things were it not our concern at the moment.

Back at the clearing John was talking with his brother Scott said "thanks for coming but at the school earlier what happened".

John faced his brother and said "some of my enemies tried to kill me but the body that wasn't me".

Scott said "I know bro but who would kill did Damon" John replied "it wasn't Damon while he has killed many people he didn't kill this one the attack was done by a werewolf and since it wasn't you then".

Scott said "Derek well I wouldn't put it past him but maybe one of his betas well I used to care but since they don't seem to want my help I'm gonna stay out of it when the hunters try to kill them".

John replied "bro you shouldn't talk like that you sound like me we're not the same bro because you don't have an urge to feed off innocent people it took me 2 years to control the hunger and also a severe reaction to sunlight if it wasn't for this ring well right now I would be a massive pile of ash".

Scott said "something tells me that would not be good" John replied "oh you have no idea I've seen what happens to a vampire who burns in the sun well its one way for our kind to commit suicide".

Scott went to reply when he heard something and said "Derek coming you should".

He was cut off when another voice said "it's a little late for that" Scott said "what the hell Derek you were listening".

Derek faced Scott and said "seems I couldn't trust you the fact that you have a brother doesn't bother me but he's been killing people in this town".

John faced Derek and said "you think that was me there's more than one vampire in this town like the one behind you for example".

Derek spun round only to get punched by Damon and thrown backwards Scott said "he's here".

John said "you think I would come alone Isaac and the rest of Derek's pack helped up Derek who was angry John looked at his brother and said "if you're going to talk then I suggest you do it now".

Derek growled and said "what the hell he went to run when John pulled out a canister and said "I would really think this is a homemade wolfs bane flash bomb I think you know what would happen if I was to drop this".

Derek growled but backed down Scott said "look I didn't tell you because you didn't need to know you are not the alpha of me".

John and Damon watched while keeping an eye on the three betas Damon said "he's brave should of turned him" John glared at Damon who said "what only messing with you".

John was about to reply when he heard something and walked over to his brother and said "sorry to interrupt but there's something very bad coming this way".

Scott turned away from Derek and said "what do you mean" John went to answer when several bullets shot at John who moved behind a tree as the bullets shot into the tree leaving bullet holes".

John came back out from behind the tree and bared his fangs and said "don't you bastards ever learn how many times do I have to rip you apart before you get the message".

One of the guards said "oh but this time we have our own friends he stepped aside revealing three people one of them a woman said "you really are fools oh we want one of the werewolves alive as for the others kill them all".

Damon laughed and said "what makes you think you can defeat me I'm over one hundred years old he sped at the woman".

John watched when he said "Damon wait there Augustine" Damon stopped but before he could turn the woman grabbed him and sank her teeth into him".

John sped forward and knocked her over and pulled Damon away from her and stabbed her with his silver knife the woman fell to the floor" the other vampires attacked but Scott growled and struck at them while Derek and his pack took on the guards with guns".

Scott struck one of the vampires but said "what the hell is an Augustine" John got to his feet and said "I'll tell you later if we're alive" as he threw himself at the nearest vampire.

Meanwhile the Argents were watching the fight from a distance one of the hunters revealed to be Gerard the principle said "so there are vampires here too this just gets better and better".

Another of the hunters said "so should we wait to see who wins or just gas the entire place with wolfs bane".

Gerard said "but that won't take out the vampire's just position the others around the area and shoot them up".

Back at the fight John and the female vampire who got up slightly weakened by the vervain were fighting at super speed but John was outmatched and she drank from him he fell to the floor Scott struck at her and knocked her back Damon overpowered the other two vamps and tossed them aside".

John got to his feet and grabbed one of the women and held a blade to her throat he said "stop all of you or".

One of the guards spun round and immediately fired several bullets which slammed into the vampire john was holding".

John moved away dropping the vampire and sped for the shooter and grabbed him and snapped his neck

He went for another strike when a gun pressed against his back a voice said "I believe by now you know the drill stand down or I will fill you full of werewolf venom".

John laughed and said "you do remember that I didn't come alone right".

The man scoffed when and spun only to get punched by Damon and thrown back john said "thanks".

Damon said "is this the best you've got" john looked around seeing the rest of the gunman on the floor but felt uneasy he pushed the feeling aside as he walked over to the three unconscious vampires.

He reached down when one of the vampires woke up grabbed john and twisted snapping his neck he fell to the floor.

Damon ran to his aid when one of the gunman sat up and threw a blade in his pocket that pierced Damon's back he spun round and pulled the blade out and threw it the blade pierced the guards neck.

Damon turned around to help john but found him his brother and the vampires gone he cursed Derek and the others said "who the hell are they".

Damon said "they are no one to do with you now I have to find my friend so if you don't mind he went to speed away"

Isaac said "let us help" Damon replied "I don't need your help and besides you will be too preoccupied by that".

He sped away Erica said "what did he mean by that Derek growled and said "he meant them the rest of the pack looked seeing the agents closing in on them".

Derek said "Isaac Erica go after Damon me and Boyd will deal with the argents and draw them away".

Reluctantly Isaac and Erica nodded and ran off in the direction Damon left in".

Meanwhile Damon made it back to John's room and reached into his jacket which was hanging up in and pulled out two daggers which he strapped to his side.

He went to jump back through the window but saw Isaac and Erica behind him he said "I don't need your help so can you please move out of my way".

He went to walk past but Isaac growled and gripped his wrist and said "you say you don't need our help but you don't know where to find them".

Damon shrugged off Isaac hand before he replied "well I will find them without the help of some foolish teenagers who can't even handle their own lives so I will be going".

He tried to push past him again but Isaac blocked the way and said "your not getting past until you agree to let us help you".

Damon laughed and said you want to help because your alpha asked you too".

Isaac went to speak but Damon held up a hand before continuing "you expect me to believe that you care for about Scott the only thing you want is to know how Scott is so strong when he is an omega and doesn't follow a pack.

Erica said "do you know" Damon replied "maybe I do but now I'm going to save my friends so if you want to follow me then understand what you want".

Damon walked past them and jumped through the window Isaac and Erica looked at each other before following him.

Meanwhile the vampires brought john and Scott who they caught when he wasn't looking they dropped him on the floor john gasped awake but felt something prick his neck and he fell to his knees.

A voice says "I see you've finally awoken I've got to say it nice to finally meet you who has stopped so many of my plans now you can watch as I obtain my victory take them away".

The vampires took john and Scott and locked them up john went to the bars and said "you really thin working for her is the best thing".

One of the vampires said "shut up and stay quiet" they walked away john tried to pull the cell bars but was too weak he sat against the wall thinking intently.

To be continued will john escape and stop Rebecca completing her plan keep reading to find out

Plz review


	6. Chapter 6

**The beacon hills vampire chapter 6**

Picking up where in the cells john had fallen asleep in the cell when Scott gasping awake caught his attention.

John faced his brother and said "are you okay" Scott replied "I'm fine well as fine as someone who is poisoned with wolfs bane can be".

John said "good you should probably get the poison out of your system take this" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife and handed it to his brother Scott took the blade and slashed it across his wrist he growled as he felt the poison leave his system".

John got to his feet and walked to the cell and pushed his hands against it only to be burned and forced to back away he said "damn the bars are sealed by magic only magic can break them".

Another voice that didn't belong to Scott said "what you didn't expect us to make it easy for you we are professionals within a manner of speaking".

John went to the cell bars and looked into the cell opposite and said "hello Diego I see your circumstances have changed since we last met

Diego scoffed and said "this coming from someone who is in a worse position than me".

John replied "is that so seems to me that you and your friend in there are the ones to be the sacrifices".

Diego said "you're forgetting something to complete the ritual two vampires and one werewolf are required and the only werewolf is your brother".

Another voice said "how right you are brother" as Rebecca came into view".

John bared his fangs at her but she laughed and said "you can't get out of there unless I release you".

John said "so if your gonna kill me can you just get it over with I'm in no mood for this constant drama".

Rebecca replied "why are you always in such a hurry I have almost won then you will know what true power feels like".

Diego said "sister now that you have a vampire alternative do I get released".

Rebecca turned on him and said "I'm afraid brother that you failed me too many times so you are one of the sacrifices but I want someone to take your place.

She faced john and said "how about you oh and before you say no you should think about what I'm offering you have to till the full moon rises in 3 hours think hard".

She walked away from the cells john turned to see Scott was slumped in the corner.

He walked over and said "what's wrong" Scott replied "just that I don't have control during the full moon".

John scoffed and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder and said "you expect me to believe that you're sitting here right now you're still acting the same I met a truly uncontrollable werewolf during the full moon and you are not one of them".

Scott nodded but was still unsure john pulled away from his brother and walked over to the cell bars and said "Diego how do you open the cells".

In the opposite cell Diego laughed "why would I tell you that you are my hated enemy I'm in a cell to be sacrificed because off you".

John said "look just tell me from the prospect of a younger brother you would do anything to protect your sister I'm the same".

Diego said "never figure it out on your own" john sighed when Scotts ears picked up a sound outside john heard it and said "my friend has found me".

Meanwhile Damon followed by Isaac and Erica made their way to the base where Damon had been kept and was sure john and his brother would be prisoners as well.

He was about to move forward when he stopped and pulled back as he saw two vampires guarding the entrance Damon turned and said "okay you wanted to help".

"There's an entrance round the back go in and get my friend and I'll hold them".

Erica tried to protest but Damon ran forward and immediately struck at the two vampires.

Isaac and Erica looked at each other and then made their way around the back of the base.

In the base John tried again to break the cell apart but got zapped and fell to his knees Scott said "why do you keep trying if you know it is impossible".

John replied "it is not in a vampires nature to give up this isn't the first time I have been in a cell like this and" he was cut off as suddenly the alarm rang out through the base

John approached the cell door as Rebecca came back and said "well it seems your friends have come to rescue you shame it already too late the moon rises in an hour".

"What is your choice" John replied "the answer is no I will never work for a psychopath like you".

Rebecca laughed and said "well then it's time to begin take him" two armed guards appeared Rebecca opened the cell and they stepped in and one grabbed Scott while the other shot john who slumped to the floor but was still conscious.

They dragged the two from the cells when Rebecca said "oh and bring my brother one of the guards handed john off to his friend and opened the cell and shot Diego before grabbing him and following Rebecca.

She led them into a room with three chairs the guards placed john Scott and Diego on the chairs and restrained them Scott growled as his hands were pulled back and tied to the chair.

The same happened to John and Diego who said "sister don't do this" only to get whacked by one of the guards who said "silence" Rebecca said "okay then she looked as the moon was almost in sight and said "let's begin".

Outside Damon sliced through the vampires on and entered the base only to be met by several men with guns he flashed his fangs and sped at the nearest guard and attacked.

At the back entrance Isaac ripped through the back door and they entered the spell Erica heard the sound of gunfire and said "maybe we should help" Isaac replied he said he didn't need us let's just find the cells".

Erica stepped forward when she picked up a scent and said "I've picked up Scott's scent" and she ran off she found herself standing in front of a cell she touched the door but got shocked and said "wolfs bane built into the metal".

Another voice said "if you're looking for your friends you're already too late they took them somewhere in that direction" Erica and Isaac turned towards the sound of the voice and Isaac said "you".

The man said "yes but I'm not the same man I was I turned into a vampire but if you want to save your friends you don't have much time she said "when the moon rises".

Isaac and Erica ran off down the hall heading following Scott's scent Meanwhile John was trying to break free from the chair he was restrained too but the binds were seeped in vervain so every time he moved his flesh burned".

He was listening to Rebecca chant as the moon's light shone into the room illuminating us he looked at Scott before he snapped his wrist to slide one of his hands out of the rope.

He tried to free the other hand when Rebecca finished the spell and said "time for you to die" she walked over to john but stopped and moved over to Diego instead and said "you should be honored brother you die first".

She raised a blade and went to strike Diego said "sister wait" Rebecca ignored him and sliced his arm she put the blood into a vial before moving over to Scott she went to strike when John said "leave him and snapped the rope he got up and with great speed attacked Rebecca and sank his teeth into her neck but he backed away burning Rebecca turned and blasted him back with less than a thought.

She laughed and said "you may of escaped but I still win she went to slash Scott but suddenly he broke his hand out of the rope and grabbed her wrist and knocked the blade out of her hand.

He struck at her and knocked her over before running to his brother john said "I'm fine" he got to his feet but Rebecca recovered and said "you're not leaving here".

As she spoke she went to blast when the door opened and Isaac and Erica shot into the room and grabbed Rebecca and threw her against the wall.

John said "okay now we run" Erica and Isaac started to follow when Diego jumped up and sped at them he knocked Isaac aside and slashed Erica and gathered the blood in the vial Rebecca dropped he grabbed a final vial john and said "now one more set of blood is needed".

He moved towards john who was too weak to move Scott stood in front of his brother and said "leave him".

Diego laughed and said "are you so weak you need baby brother to protect you stand down ioba or die".

Scott growled and charged at Diego he struck but Diego blocked and threw him aside.

He laughed and made his way towards john and struck but Scott recovered and charged john could have sworn he saw a flash of red in his brother's eyes but ignored it as Scott knocked Diego over.

John started to move and got to the doorway being followed by Scott when they ran into Damon who was covered in blood and bullet holes.

John said "where the hell were you" Damon replied "I was in the middle of killing all guards so what happened john tried to answer but fell forward Damon caught him and said "I'll get him to Deaton Scott he'll want you there".

As he spoke he sped away with john Scott looked at Isaac and Erica before he followed after Damon Isaac went to follow but Erica said "when Scott struck at that vamp was I imagining it or dud his eyes flash red".

Isaac said "yes I saw it but he's not an alpha it should be impossible".

Erica replied "well maybe it was a trick of the light but remember Derek called him an alpha of his own pack" Isaac said "it's not important for now let's just go we need to find Derek".

Erica nodded and they both left in the room Diego got to his feet and cursed when he noticed the knife he was going to use had a drop of blood on it he smiled and added the blood to the vial and placed it on the table.

He walked over to his sister who was still out and said "sister we did it we have the blood we can free him now".

Rebecca gasped awake and Diego helped her up and said "okay then it's time to finish the moon is nearly gone".

Diego nodded and dropped the three vials onto the floor where they shattered forming a dark cloud which glowed before turning into a man.

Rebecca and Diego bowed to the being and said "welcome back silas".

To be continued next time will Damon get john to Deaton in time and who is this silas who was summoned keep reading to find out?


	7. Chapter 7

**The beacon hills vampire chapter 7**

Picking up where we left off Damon pushes open the door to the animal clinic Deaton is standing on the other side of the desk and pulls up the barrier and says "bring him through".

Damon nodded and took John's body through into the back and laid him down on the table Deaton set to work on getting the venom out of his system.

Meanwhile Derek had lost the argents and returned to his loft followed by Boyd who said "I think we" a gunshot was heard and Boyd fell to the floor Derek growled and bared his fangs when he saw Chris and Gerard who had an evil smile on his face he said "hello Derek let's talk".

Derek said "I have nothing to say to you" Gerard replied "okay then I will just kill this useless beta here".

As he spoke he drew a sword and walked over to Boyd unconscious form when Derek said "okay stop what do you want".

Gerard sheathed his sword and said "I want to know why there are vampires here and what you and your pack have to do with them oh and before you lie I know Scott McCall's older brother is a vampire so why don't you tell me where he is".

Derek replied "I'm afraid I don't know he could be dead for all I know" Gerard laughed "now come Derek I know you know where he is he drew out a shock stick and jabbed it against Derek who yelled in pain".

Meanwhile back in the base silas had fed off the hunter who was in the cells to get some of his strength back and had released all the Augustine vampires".

Rebecca and Diego were watching and said "master we held up our end of the bargain your free do we get rewarded".

Silas regarded the two and laughed and said "I'm afraid that now I am free I have no more use for you Diego you failed in a simple task all you needed to do was capture a werewolf and a vampire and you couldn't even do that right".

Diego said "but" silas cut him off by grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air he said "I do not wish to hear your excuses" he sank his teeth into Diego before with one pull removing Diego head he dropped the head and said "clean up".

One of the Augustine's came in took the body and severed head and left silas looked at Rebecca and said "now for you he went to break her neck but stopped and said "I will have a use for you soon but for now "take her away".

Two Augustine's came in and took Rebecca and tossed her in the cells binding her wrists so she couldn't use magic to escape before locking the door and returning to silas one of them said "what is the plan now master".

Silas said "for now I imagine you're hungry so go eat but only a few of you at a time we don't wish to draw attention to ourselves".

The Augustine said "thank you master" he backed out the room silas watched him leave before saying "time to put my plan into action".

He left the base meanwhile at the animal clinic Deaton finished extracting the vervain and werewolf venom john sat up and felt the cuts in his body heal up".

As his vision started to come into focus he saw Deaton Damon and Scott who saw his brother and embraced him nearly pushing him up against the table John held his brother for a moment before he said "hey I'm okay it takes more than being shot with vervain and stabbed to kill me"

Scott let go of his brother when Damon slapped me on the back john winced as his wounds were still bruised.

Damon said "sorry man" john said "yh I'm fine so while I was out anything happen".

Scott said pointing at Damon "ask him he's been anxious to tell you something he won't even tell me".

John said "there's a reason for that because werewolves and vampires of being enemies for a long time don't trust each other".

Damon said "true but there are exceptions you Scott I trust your friend's not so much".

Scott said "trust me Derek and his pack are not my friends they only want me in the pack so Derek gets stronger as an alpha.

John looked away from his brother which Scott noted and said "whats wrong".

John said "just when you were fighting Diego I could have sworn that for a very brief moment I saw your eyes flash red".

Scott said "is that even possible" john looked at Damon and said "its rare happening every hundred years or so".

Damon continued "its is said that a beta can become an alpha without having to steal or take that power they call it a true alpha one who rises purely on the strength of his character".

John said "it could explain a few things bro but you need to be careful there are people out there who would do anything to get their hands on a true alpha you must not tell anyone".

Scott said "so if I am a true alpha I'm in danger great" john tapped his brother on the shoulder and said "don't worry we will help you plus I think Derek's an ass anything that gets under his skin is okay with me".

Scott laughed when john said "what do you want to tell me" Damon replied "not here it's a private thing not that I don't trust Deaton but".

Deaton who was in the room said "I understand in fact in the nicest possible way I would like you to leave I do have other patience than my favorite werewolf and vampire".

John nodded and the three of them left they returned home and john was sat on his bed where the three shared a bottle of whisky before Damon explained what he learned.

Meanwhile Derek was stalling the hunters while trying not to tell them where john was Gerard said "come on Derek" Derek replied "are you death or something I told you I don't know where you could find him".

Gerard laughed and said "very well he drew his sword again when a blast slammed into Gerard and knocked him to the floor Chris started shooting but silas appeared behind him and threw him aside with enough force to knock him out cold.

He faced Derek who said "who are you" silas replied "I'm someone who saved your life and you now owe me a favor Derek hale Derek said "what do you want".

Silas knelt down in front of Derek so he had eye contact and said "I want you to kill the one known as Allison argent and if anyone gets in your way I want you to kill them all".

Derek looked up but his eyes were glazed over glowing white and said "yes I will do it" silas got back to his feet and said "good I await news of your success".

He started to leave but said "oh you might not want to be here when they wake up I've only knocked them out".

Derek nodded and got out of sight as silas disappeared the hunters started to recover Chris grabbed his gun and said "what the".

Gerard said "we need to get back I don't know but what that was we should check our records".

They both left the loft Derek came out from around the corner and smiled before he walked over to Boyd and shook Boyd who woke but threw up black blood he said "what the hell was that about".

Derek said "I don't know but go find Isaac and Erica they saw something I've got somewhere to go".

Boyd nodded and left the loft Derek watched him leave and felt something and his eyes glazed over and he walked out of the house.

Silas who had just returned to the base was watching the events and let out maniacal laughter".

To be continued john and Scott find out more about the ritual that were apart off while Gerard tries to figure out what attacked them and what did silas do to Derek keep reading to find out.

Plz review


End file.
